grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Sword
The Spirit Sword is a recurring weapon within the Grandia series. In all its appearances, the Spirit Sword is the most powerful weapon and is usable by the protagonist. Appearances Grandia The Spirit Sword is first mentioned in the beginning of the game during the duel with Gantz along with the Legendary Armor, the Shield of Light, and the Warrior's Helmet. While it is implied that the Spirit Sword holds significance in the world of Grandia, it is largely unexplored--the 'Spirit Sword' is nothing more than a simple wooden sword for the majority of the game. However, before heading off into the final battle, Justin and his friends come together and somehow summon the entrance into the Spirit Sanctuary, where the real Spirit Sword resides. Justin, Rapp and Liete enter the Sanctuary and retrieve the sword, before being transported outside of J-Base. The Spirit Sword is materialized within the Room of Truth as the new Spirit Stone. Charged with the power of the Spirits, the Spirit Sword becomes the new symbol of the pact between humans and spirits. Justin's acceptance of the spirits, and his acceptance of the Spirit Sword, gives him the strength to break the chain of myths and stop Gaia once and for all. In battle, the Spirit Sword is the most powerful weapon in the game. Boasting an unparalleled attack power of 70 and an increased rate of automatic SP restoration, the sword is a perfect fit for Justin and his multitude of special moves. Grandia Xtreme While its storyline significance is not comparable to the original Grandia, the legacy of the sword continues--the Spirit Sword (alternatively named the Spirit Blade) is the most powerful weapon obtainable in Grandia Xtreme with an attack power of 999 and an increased rate of SP restoration like in the original. The Spirit Blade can only be equipped by Evann. The Spirit Blade can be stolen from an enemy called King's Knight in the Vortex Corridor, on levels 75-80. However, it is a very rare steal, most players will end up with many Curse Blades (a common steal from King's Knights), before they finally obtain the Spirit Blade. Grandia III Much like Grandia Xtreme, while it does not hold much storyline significance, the Spirit Sword is the most powerful weapon in the game. With an attack power of 125 and an increased rate of SP restoration much like its predecessors, it is worth the time it takes to obtain it. It is only equippable by Yuki. The Spirit Sword is a very rare drop of the Excise Omega enemies located within Surmania Ruins--the final dungeon. Players can up the chances of the sword being dropped by equipping the Legendary Thief skill and Heaven Blade on Yuki. By landing the killing blow on an enemy with Yuki, the chance of rare item drops is increased, thus possibly making the search for the sword that much easier. Trivia *Despite the fact that the Spirit Sword is not present in Grandia II, the Granasaber functions similarly to the Spirit Sword; both swords are the best of their kind and have SP recharging qualities. *In the original Grandia, one can find in the game's coding weapons even stronger than the Spirit Sword. Known as the 100 Weapons, they are simply weapons with an attack power of 100 that never made it into the final game. Category:Grandia Key Items